


[中文翻译]Go

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Translation, h/c, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 耻于及口的焦虑：对于哨兵身份以及与Blair的关系，Jim做出一些决定。（中文字数约一万三千）





	[中文翻译]Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/793294) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



在内心深处，他一直等着这句话。他预想过它的到来，并为此胆战心惊、惶惶不安，甚至于——但他很清楚，这一天迟早会降临。

可再怎么样，他以为它会在特定的环境下发生。他以为会有争吵，他和Jim之间。争吵的内容可能是他的邋遢、他犯下的错，或者他的论文。他们会朝对方大吼大叫，然后Jim张开嘴，那些话就从他的嘴中发射而出。

偶尔睡不着时，他会在脑子里编一些对话，然后把它们整理存档。因为他希望当那句话真的到来的时候，他已经做好了准备。

但他仍没想到那会发生在一个明媚的夏日清晨，阳光沐浴着公寓的窗户，Jim穿着浴袍，为两人分别倒上一杯橙汁，脸上还挂着懒懒的笑容。他没想到Jim亲昵地抓了抓他的一缕头发，然后隔着厨房的餐桌在他对面坐下。

事实证明，虽然三年来一直处于惶惶不安中，他依然一点儿都没有准备好。所有的心理建设都是徒劳。

“Chief，我觉得你是时候搬出去了。”

他的脸上一定明明白白地映射出他情绪上的震惊。Jim轻轻皱眉，握住他的手，“Chief，”他快速地解释，“不是你的原因，好吗？”

等等，争吵呢？大吼大叫呢？他存档的哪些对话台词呢？

“嘿，Chief，伙计，”Jim现在看上去很担忧，“别这样，真的不是你的原因，只是时候到了，你明白吗？”

他眨眨眼，借此喝退震惊的情绪，“时候？”不错啊，Blair——用你的才智镇住他了，干得漂亮。

“没错，时候。Chief，”Jim忽然展现出他极少显露的真挚，“你是我最好的朋友，我喜欢你，见鬼，我爱你，我只是不想再和你一起住而已。我已经四十岁了——我想一个人住。”

Blair试图平复自己的情绪，“没错，你说得对，我理解。”

“不需要马上搬，”Jim脸上仍然带着虑色，“完全不用着急。只是……你可以开始看看房什么的，但是不用赶忙，任何时候搬都可以。我的意思是，我希望你搬到一个你喜欢的地方……比这里更好的，不是什么破烂的地方，而是你住起来会感到开心的地方。”

这番话让Blair皱起眉，他抬头观察Jim的脸。说这些话时，Jim的神色……有些奇怪，但是他分辨不出究竟是什么，也许是这种场合的诡异感吧。“明白，”他一边缓缓点头，一边回答，“我懂你的意思，不用着急，等看中了某处我喜欢的地方，再搬不迟。”

Jim看上去松了一口气，“没错，”他确认道，“就是这样，任何时候都可以，”他加重语气，“行吗？”

Blair挤出一个笑容，“当然。”

“那就好，”Jim捏捏他的手，站起身往厨房走去，“早餐你想吃什么？我们有鸡蛋、麦片粥，还有水果……”

我想这场对话从未发成过，Blair钝钝地想。我想回到床上，再醒来一次。

我想，留下来。

 

* * *

 

但他不能这样，因为Jim已经开口叫他开始看看房，态度还这么友好。之后的日子，表面上和往常一样，但Blair如此了解JIm，他看得出Jim正在等待——等着他搬出去。于是Blair传出他在找新住处的消息，他在大学里张贴了不少寻租启事，他每天买报纸，查看出租信息。

很快地——也许太快了，他找到了。

那地方非常不错——不大，但和现在的公寓一样占了两层楼。有两个房间，一个在上，一个在下，由一螺旋状的金属楼梯连接。起居室在楼下，主卧室在楼上，厨房非常小，不过有什么关系，只有他一个人住。而且关键是他的薪俸能承担得起。

于是他付了订金，告诉Jim他会在月底搬过去。

Jim看起来有些宽慰，又有些悲伤。不过奇怪的是，Jim似乎仍然在等待什么。Blair在内心叹息，想着也许他一天不搬出去，他们之间就一天不会恢复完全的正常。

搬家的日子终于到了，Jim主动提出帮忙，Blair感激地接受了。他们一起把他的行李挪到卡车车厢上。唯一一个大件是Blair的日时床垫，他们合力把它拖上去，倒也没那么困难。

把东西挪进新住处也没费多少时间，当他们结束的时候，大大小小的箱子便整齐地堆叠在起居室里。Blair从冰箱中取出里面仅有的一打啤酒，用钥匙圈上的开瓶器拧开两瓶。Jim正四处检视，接过Blair递来的啤酒瓶时，他脸上露出微笑。

“嘿，你都买啤酒了，”Jim啜饮一口，舒畅地叹气，“这让这里有家的感觉。”Blair为此笑了笑。Jim又用一种真诚的语气补充道，“这里很不错，Chief，我很喜欢，它有……你懂的，你的风格。”

“是吗？”Blair问，打量这个小小的空间。

“当然，”Jim肯定地说，“一看就是一间单身汉的房子，”他勾起嘴角，“看看这个楼梯还有这一切，非常巴黎风格——女人们会喜欢的。”

“希望吧，谁知道呢。”Blair说。

Jim慢慢踱步至窗前，“景色也很不错。”

Blair笑起来，“Jim，你有哨兵的眼睛，所有的窗户都拦不住你看风景。”

Jim瞥了他一眼，“我想你说得有道理。”他小声嘟哝，然后再次转过头去，一边盯着窗外一边喝着手中的啤酒。

看着这样的JIm，Blair心中又升起一阵奇怪的感觉。他已经按Jim期望的做了——找了一个新住处，一个很棒的地方，然后搬过来了。但Jim看起来还是很奇怪，好像很焦虑，又像在等待着什么。他上前一步，靠近Jim，“Jim，你还好吗？”

Jim转过身眨眨眼，脸上的奇怪神色消失了。“是的，”他回答，然后咧嘴一笑，“只是在想，我丰富多彩的单身汉生活已经离开很久了。”他抓住Blair，用胳膊夹住他的脑袋，“不过你嘛——你这条小色狗，你能享受你的精彩时光了。”

Blair一边笑一边试图挣脱“魔爪”，“嘿，放开我！”

“想想看，”Jim一边与Blair角力，一边继续调侃，“小宝宝们需要照料，你得赶紧准备一个预约本，还有上门打扫服务。”Blair笑得喘不上气，因为Jim找到了他肋下的痒痒肉，“而且看在上帝的份上，Chief，千万别把你们的做爱细节写下来了，知道吗？”

“知道啦！”Blair高声喊道，已经笑到肚子痛。

“原因是？”Jim反问。

“不留下证据！”Blair赶紧回答。

“回答正确。”Jim微笑，放开身下的人，Blair马深深呼吸，试图找回平衡。“需要我帮你整理吗？”Jim忽然将话题转移到地面的箱子上。

“不用，”Blair说，“我可以，多数都是书而已。”

“行，”Jim说，这时那种表情又回来了，那种奇怪的表情，Blair吞咽一下，“那么，”Jim平静地继续。

“嗯？”Blair毫无意义地接了句。

“我想我得走了。”

Blair点点头，“好。”

Jim拎起他的空啤酒瓶，走到水槽前，仔细冲洗干净，然后瓶口朝下放在排水管上。他好像准备离开了，又好像在拖延时间。

“你会过得很开心的。”Jim又说道。

“是的，”Blair想，Jim真的很需要听到这个。那个奇怪的表情也许是因为愧疚感，也许Jim对赶Blair走感到很糟糕。于是他微笑着继续说，“我可以想什么时候回来就什么时候回来，想把房间弄多乱就弄多乱——”

“还会有宝宝。”Jim也笑起来。

“当然，宝宝。”Blair附和道。

“没错，好极了。”Jim说，他现在看上去开心了一些，好像卸下了一块心头的包袱，“我是过去时了。”他说着朝门口走去。

Blair跟上去，“那么，周一见？”

Jim停下脚步，转头看着他，“当然，没错，周一见。”突然间，气氛又变得尴尬，但Blair不知道为什么。Jim伸手轻捏Blair的肩膀，“谢谢你，Chief。”

Blair高高地耸起眉，“我应该谢谢你，老兄！为了……你知道的，帮我搬家。”

Jim摆摆手，“没什么，别在意。”Jim的手从Blair肩上移开，又温柔地拍拍他的脸颊才收回去。

“周一见。”Blair轻声说，胸口一阵疼痛。

“是的，周一。”Jim回答，眼睛还盯着Blair。Blair心中涌起一股强烈的欲望，他想抓住Jim，告诉他别走。但他不能这样，于是他在Jim开门的时候尽力表现得随意。

“再见，Chief。”Jim最后说，然后转身离开，公寓的门在他身后紧紧合拢。

Blair在原地站了一会儿，看着紧闭的大门。见鬼，他需要再来一瓶啤酒，于是他从冰箱里取出另一支啤酒，打开瓶盖，将冰凉的液体大口灌下。好多了，他倚在流理台前这样想。他得冷静下来：还有行李要整理。 

 

* * *

 

周末在一片慌乱中渡过。他竖起几个书架，解开几箱书，收拾出一个临时的桌子，然后他决定他需要更多家具，于是他打给一个热衷于淘旧货的朋友西尔维。他们花了整个周日从一家廉价商店到另一家廉价商店，带回一个风格独特的老咖啡桌、两盏品相不错的灯。被Jim提到的“宝宝”所提醒，他邀请西尔维留下来过夜。当西尔维同意的时候，他感到很高兴。

见鬼，他会习惯一个人的生活。Jim说得对，单身汉的日子会很精彩。

星期一早上，他去了学校，花了几个小时在图书馆干活儿，到了下午就往警局赶去。

可Jim不在。

警局大厅人来人往，一片忙碌，他抓住雷夫的胳膊问询问Jim的踪迹。

“抱歉，Blair，我今天没见到他。”雷夫说。

“西蒙派他出去了？不带我？”Blair皱眉问。

“不知道啊，你得问他去。”

没那么容易。西蒙正在办公室大发雷霆呢。Sandburg只好在门口紧张地踱步，同时给Jim公寓的电话和他的手机上拨号，但都没有人接。终于，西蒙的会议结束了，Blair马上溜进去。

“西蒙，Jim在哪里呢？”

西蒙脸上余怒未消，刚才的会议一定不怎么顺利。“Sandburg啊，你在这里干嘛？”

“这里是我工作的地方啊，”Sandburg笑道。

“是啊是啊，我被提醒得够多的了。”西蒙没好气地说。

“听着，西蒙，我是想问Jim在哪里？”

西蒙在桌面的一堆文件中翻找着什么，心烦意乱地回答，“他不在这儿。”

“是的，西蒙，我很清楚他不在这儿，所以他去哪儿呢？”

“他这周休假啊。”西蒙说。

Blair眨眨眼，消化掉这个消息带来的震惊，“他这周休假？”

“对啊，”西蒙说，停下翻找的动作，抬头看向Blair，“你不知道？”

“不知道，”Blair缓缓地说，“我周末从他那里搬出来了。”

“噢——刚过去的这个周末？”

“对。”

“那就说得通了，”西蒙不屑地说，“他可能正在打扫房子，享受私人空间。”

“是啊，”Blair感到一股莫名其妙的低落，“也许是的，但他没跟我提起他请假了。”

“他上个星期提交的休假申请，”西蒙说，作势露出一个笑容，“也许期待这一天很久了。”

“但他可以告诉我的啊，”Blair说，心里半是恼怒半是担忧，“而且他没接电话。”

西蒙翻了个白眼，“你没听懂我的话吗，Sandburg，享受——私人——空间。放他一个人待着吧，好吗？”

Blair举起双手，“好的好的好的，”他开始往门口退去，半途又停下来，“你觉得我该去他那里看看吗？”西蒙鼓起双眼瞪他。“好吧，好的，享受私人空间，了解，那我就回去了。”

西蒙给他一个挖苦的笑容，随手挥挥。Blair哼了哼，把门在身后关上。

没问题，Blair抄起外套朝电梯走去，心里想着，他要回去了，他忙得很：还有一本书要写，一整个公寓要打扫；他还可以去添置食物，或者约约西尔维或者其他什么人——只是，Jim不能略开尊口知会他一下么，害他白跑一趟。

享受私人空间。哼，他也有私人空间，他也可以享受。

他钻进沃尔沃朝住所开去。

说休假就消失，一点不为别人着想，真没礼貌。只需要提那么一句啊，有那么难吗？

他在红灯前停下车，大脑快速飞转：Jim不会隐瞒他要休假的事情的，可他最近奇怪得很——这种诡异的奇怪延续有一个月了。不，甚至更久。

“你住起来会感到开心的地方”，“你能享受你的精彩时光了”，“你会过得很开心的”，Jim的声音在脑中回响，他不由捏紧了方向盘。“我丰富多彩的单身汉生活已经离开很久了”，Blair忽然猛打方向盘，将沃尔沃掉了个头，车轮发出尖利的摩擦声。“我是过去时了”，操，这太诡异了，太奇怪了，这种奇怪不是因为Jim要求他离开，也不是因为搬了新住所——

而是因为，那是一个告别。

Jim向他告别。操，他甚至说出来过，“再见，Chief”（Goodbye, Chief），而不是“晚点儿见”（See you later）或者“再会”（Au revoir）。该死的“再见”。他听到Jim那么说，但他没明白它背后的含义，他应该知道的啊，应该听出Jim语调中的异常的。Jim让他搬出去，指点他好好享受单身汉生活，提醒他要为宝宝准备一个预约本：Jim向他描绘了他的未来，没有Jim的未来。

“再见，Chief。”

Blair胡乱将车停在公寓前的停车位，一边跳出车门一边摸索钥匙。谢天谢地他还保留着钥匙。他冲上楼梯，想着如果他打开门，而Jim只是好好地待在公寓，打扫房间，清洁窗户，像西蒙说的那样享受私人空间，他这幅样子该有多愚蠢。

老天，他希望Jim好好地待在公寓——他希望自己想错了。

打开307房门时，他的手颤抖不止。房间里一片昏暗寂静，只有百叶窗投出模糊的光。操！操操操操操，他甩上门，重重地把身体倚在门板上。Jim不在这里，他走了，操！Jim让他搬走，然后给自己放了个短假。天啊，他现在该干什么？或者他应该干点什么吗？——见鬼，Jim是一个成年人，四十岁的成年人，如果他想离队，那是他的选择不是吗？

Blair摇摇头，走向厨房的餐桌。在昏暗的光线中，他看见桌上的信封。他的名字写在信封上，以Jim干净有力的笔记写就：Blair Sandburg。

他抓起信封，心跳砰砰加速。他冲进他的房间，空无一人；跑进浴室，空无一人，然后他冲上楼梯，心脏又开始加速——天啊天啊天啊，暗沉沉的光线中，Jim正趴在地板上，四肢大张，身上还穿着星期六穿的运动衫。上帝啊，不……

时间仿佛停止了流动，世界一片寂静，他听到自己胶底鞋摩擦着木质地板的声音，他在朝Jim走去。Jim倒在离床较远的一侧，Blair停在他身旁，拒绝相信眼前的画面。过了一会儿，他轻轻地将Jim转过来：Jim的眼睛大睁着，看着天花板，太阳穴上有一块深褐色的污迹。天啊。Blair伸手摸了摸，感到那块污迹已经干涸了。他把手向下滑到Jim没有刮过的侧脸——天啊，是暖的，他的身体还是温暖的……

他还在呼吸。

他花了一点时间才消化掉Jim还有呼吸的事实，因为他只能听到自己狂乱的呼吸，像恐慌的动物一样喘息，过了一会儿他意识到房间里还有一个不属于他的呼吸，是Jim的呼吸——上帝啊，Jim还活着，Blair愚蠢地流出眼泪。他抬起头，房间很暗，但他可以看到桌子角和地板上干涸的血迹。

“Jim”他呼唤道，进入耳中的声音非常奇怪，扭曲而喑哑。不，他得用上他的向导音（Guide voice），因为Jim似乎陷入了感官神游。“Jim，”他再次尝试，天啊，也许他应该打电话叫救护车，把Jim送到医院？可是医生会认为Jim只是陷入昏迷，天知道他们会怎么处理。而且，Jim可能产生脑震荡了，他还失了很多血，头部创口流了很多血。

他抬手抹了把眼睛和鼻子。好了，Sandburg，振作起来。他再次摸向Jim，却看到手中还攥着那个信封。他发出一声被哽住的抽噎，撕开信封。Jim几乎写了三大页纸。作为一个沉默寡言的人，也许他借着这次机会说了想说的一切。Blair飞快地扫视信纸，纸上的短语一个个撞进他的眼睛。

“……别责怪你自己……”  
“……已经做了所有你能做的……”  
“……我希望你明白……”  
“……无法继续忍受……”  
“……维持那些感官——但也不能摆脱它们……”  
“……我被陷住了……”  
“……这么年轻，你还有大好时光……”  
“……整个哨兵理论是无解的……”  
“……无法面对……”  
“……感官在孤立状态下工作状态最好——可我已经经历太多孤独，太多了……”  
“……继续你的人生……”  
“……交女朋友，旅游，写书……”  
“……向我保证……”  
“……我从没告诉你……”  
“……想要一次感官神游，彻底的神游……”  
“……看我能看到多远，听到多远，好奇我能到达什么地方……”  
“……一直害怕回不来，现在不用在意了……”  
“……感谢你……”  
“……让我的生活变得可以忍受……”  
“……特别的人……”  
“……爱你……”  
“……别太想我……”  
“……愿你万事顺遂……此致，Jim。”

他将手里的信封捏成一团，抬肘抹了把脸，然后低头看向Jim——Jim正直直地看向天花板，看向某个只有他能看到的地方。他将纸团丢到一边，轻柔地触摸Jim的脸庞，抚摸长满胡茬的下颌，舒缓他的额头，小心翼翼地避开太阳穴的伤口。

每扇窗户外都有风景。他清了清嗓子。

“Jim，”声音仍然很嘶哑，他咳嗽一声。“Jim，”这次清晰多了，“听着，不管你现在在做什么，我希望你停下来好吗？立刻停下。听着我的声音，跟我回家。我知道你可能在某个地方迷路了……”声音变得破碎，他停顿下来，试图让心情平复，他听到自己响亮而刺耳的呜咽和喘息，他用力呼吸，再次张口。

“Jim，你这个混蛋！”他转换方向，因为悲伤无济于事，而愤怒让他感觉好得多。“Jim，求你了，老兄，我需要你回来。我们得谈谈，关于你和你的狗屁遗书。”

他摸摸Jim的前额——Jim的体温下降了，他的身体正在缓缓停工。他紧紧搂住Jim，希望分享自己的体温。

“Jim，我们得谈谈你私自做的决定好吗？”他一边说，一边轻轻摇晃Jim的身体，“你不能二话不说就离开。我也是团队的一员啊，这也是我的生活，你知道吗？所以不管你在看什么，赶快停下回到我身边，跟我说说你看到的景色。这是你欠我的。”他说，“这是你欠我的，Jim。回来吧，跟我讲讲你看到了什么，好吗？”

Jim仍然无声无息，他开始慌乱，“Jim，我命令你，你听到了吗？离开回来！”他用力摇晃Jim，好像想把他摇出感官迷失的世界，“回来，士兵！回来报告任务，立刻马上！停止你的行动，回来向我报告！听着我的声音！感觉我，触摸我……”他抓起Jim无力的胳膊，将他冰冷的手掌按在自己脸上，“用上你的其它知觉，好吗？找到路，回来我身边——你可以做到的！”

可是Jim也许做不到，也许他已经完全的迷失了——从星期六到星期一。恐惧升上他的喉头，让他哽咽——他用力吞下。也许Jim真的回不来，或者他不想，再也不想了。

“Jim，拜托，”他喃喃道，“拜托了——如果你能做到，请回来吧。我恳求你，乞求你。”但Jim仍然了无生气、体温渐失Blair弯下腰，忽然吻上Jim的嘴唇，唇瓣冰凉柔顺，呼吸若有似无，渺若轻烟。Blair轻柔的亲吻，希望Jim能感觉到，不管他在哪里。这是他最后的机会了，Jim能接收到他心意的最后机会。

如果不把握现在，可能永远不会再有机会。因为Jim还有呼吸，而这可能是Blair最后一次亲吻他的机会。他探进Jim的口腔舔弄——上帝，那是如此的甜蜜。Jim，加油！他的内心激动地呼喊。加把劲儿，别这样扔下我！

他加重对Jim唇瓣的碾磨，双手滑到Jim胸前，感受到柔软织物下结实的肌肉。运动衫下的乳尖绷紧，抵住Blair的指尖。Blair感到一阵汹涌的狂喜，他中断亲吻，微微退开。

然而Jim并没有清醒，他的身体在回应，灵魂却不在这里。Blair轻柔地抚过Jim的身体，视线紧紧盯着那苍白的脸颊。Jim的肉体在这里——他对Blair的动作有反应，肌肉变得紧绷，但是他的灵魂仍然在其它地方，没有和身体一起回来。

James Ellison的灵魂——让这具肉体成为“Jim”的东西，不在这里。Jim曾是一名军人，现在却成了失踪的士兵。忽然间，Blair感到一种前所未有的孤独。

他小心避开Jim额头的淤伤，轻轻地把Jim放回地板上，然后站起身将床上的枕头和毯子抱下来，用它们临时搭建了一个床铺。他将Jim肩旁的毛毯堆得紧紧的，牢牢盖住他的身体，保持他的体温。

好了，他应该乐观点儿，相信Jim想要回来，如果他能的话，他会选择回来。尽管那封信是如此绝望，Blair将被甩落在地板上的纸条捡起暂且塞进牛仔裤的后口袋——他现在不能想这个，越想越适得其反。如果Jim真的不想回来，如果他真的决定抛弃他的生活——

不，不能想。

开始吧，他要帮助Jim维持生命体征直到他找到回家的方法。Blair决定让Jim保持体温：温度很有必要，温度是第一步（起始条件）——毕竟死人可不温暖。第二步：水。Jim躺在这里多久了？星期六，今天是星期一。他需要补充水分。

一步一步来，保持条理，不要乱。

Blair快速跑到楼下厨房，打开灯。需要水，不能太冷——于是他从陈列柜取出一个瓶子，将这个Jim慢跑的时候经常使用的便携塑料水瓶装满温水。

他带着水平返回楼上，在Jim身边坐下，将Jim的身体放置在自己膝上，然后抬起Jim的脑袋，将塑料吸管伸到他的唇间。可Jim离开得太远，无法自主吮吸——甚至连生存本能都丧失了。于是Blair轻轻倾斜水平，让温水缓缓滴进Jim嘴中。一点点来，一小口就好。小心不要呛到Jim。当看到Jim的喉咙忽然因为吞咽而收缩，Blair宽慰地舒了口气。他让Jim再汲取一些温水，然后将水瓶放到一边。没问题的，慢慢来，一步一步来，保持条理。

保持温暖、补充水分。还有……氧气——他不喜欢Jim现在微弱的呼吸，一点也不，他得让Jim呼吸得更深。Blair再次覆上Jim的嘴唇，同时抚上Jim的胸膛。加油，Jim，Blair想，同时手掌潜到Jim的运动衫下，捏住一边的乳粒。我会让你呼吸道喘不过气，伙计——为了我。

Blair发现Jim发出微弱的喘息声，他抬起头，微笑起来——明白了，乳头绝对是敏感点，他会好好运用这一点。继续这样呼吸，Jim——把空气大口吸进去，为了我，好吗？他低头轻轻衔住Jim的耳垂，“快起来，Jim，”他低声说，“为了我，继续呼吸。我这样做你喜欢吗？”他的手掌沿着Jim的身体向下滑动，划滑过胸膛、小腹、直到他触到Jim腿间生机勃勃的硬物。“这感觉很好，对吗？”他一边说一边隔着运动裤爱抚Jim的阴茎，“想象一下，如果你真的在这里，感觉会多棒。所以，快回来，老兄。听着我的声音，感受我的手，找到回来的路——你已经离开太久了。”

Jim在他手中坚硬如铁，但依然神志不清。不过他的身体很温暖，他的呼吸很有利，这是一个好兆头。Blair温柔地抚弄几下Jim的勃起，然后向上粗暴地揉捏他的乳头，高兴地听到因这个动作而引发的急剧的呼吸声。“好男孩，”他轻轻朝Jim耳中低语，“就这样，保持呼吸，深深的呼吸。”

Jim真的这样做了，但也仅仅做了这些。Blair牢牢抱住他，不断在他耳边轻声鼓励，只有在每隔十五分钟给他喂水时才暂时停下。他提醒自己Jim离开太远了，他提醒自己Jim需要时间找到回家的路。

这段期间，他盯着虚空，同时想着Jim的信。他怎么会没注意到呢？他算什么观察者啊。有句话一直在他脑海盘旋——“无法继续忍受”。上帝啊，为什么他没看见Jim正遭受巨大的痛苦？他什么时候才会注意到——接到通知电报的时候？他忽然发出一声讽刺的笑，没错，他真的拿到一封电报了，不是吗？

Blair Sandburg：这是一声警钟。

“你要继续你的人生，向我保证你会的。”Jim这样写道。但你知道吗？他才不会做出这种荒唐的保证。所以现在Jim躺在他胸前，温暖的；挺立在他手中，坚硬的，Blair盯着Jim的脸，在两天未刮的棕色胡茬的映衬下，他的脸色显得愈发苍白。他轻轻碰碰Jim的胡须，摸起来比看上去的要柔软。“我不会继续我的人生，”Blair一句一顿地说，“我不，所以操你的。听见了吗，Ellison？你希望我继续我的人生？那你得回到这里，亲自让我继续下去，明白吗？”他深深地吞咽，在怒火和眼泪中间挣扎，“有本事你就回来啊，你这个蠢货，混蛋。你听见我的话了吗？”

出乎意料的是，Jim回答了他的问题，“听见了，Sandburg。”Jim喃喃道，他开始用力地眨着眼睛，试图让他干涩的眼睛聚焦。

“Jim？”Blair屏住呼吸。

“在呢，”Jim说，随后剧烈地咳嗽起来，并且试图坐起身。Blair用双手撑住他，抓起水平递到他面前。“谢谢，”Jim虚弱地致谢，接过水瓶。他将吸管伸到嘴唇之间，饥渴地吮吸微温的液体。

“慢点——慢点！”Blair连忙说，“你会受不了的！”

Jim无视他的话，把水喝了个干净然后谁开瓶子，“Sandburg，”他举起一只颤抖的手摸摸额头的伤口，声音依然萎靡，“有没有人告诉你，你很烦人？”

Blair感到自己不由自主地笑了，笑容越来越大——他甚至惊奇于自己的脸还没裂开，“当然，”他快活地说，“你告诉我了，刚刚。上帝啊，我真想你。”他一把抓住Jim的运动衫，把他拉到面前，狠狠地吻上他的唇。

Jim眨眨眼，猛地退开，表情惊讶而困惑，“呃……Sandburg……”

“Jim，我爱你，”Blair的声音脱口而出，“我爱你，真的，如果你再搞出这种混账事，我——我会，我要——”他放弃完成这个句子，再次欺身上前，追逐Jim的嘴唇。

“等等，等等，等等，”Jim出声抗议，但他的身体太虚弱，还是被Blair紧紧抓住，被亲到脸颊、脖子和任何Blair能够到的地方。“Sand——Blair，”Jim快速地说，“等一下，我——”

Blair无视他的话，再次渴求地掠夺他的嘴唇。依然那么柔软、甜蜜，但是比刚才温暖得多，丰盈得多——Jim活过来了，血液在他的体内奔涌，肌肉在他掌下有力地收缩——天啊，太美了——如此地美——

Jim打断他们的亲吻，用一种混合着不可置信和奇妙非凡的奇怪眼神看着他，“Sandburg……”

Blair又靠上去，吻他脸上的胡茬，“干嘛？”

Jim脸色微微涨红，明显地表现出尴尬，“没有，没什么。”然后他忽然拉住Blair的胳膊把他拉近自己，主动开启另一个吻。

这次是Blair退开了，“等等，你在做什么？”他满脸好奇地问。

“没什么，”Jim又说，“我只是——我——”Jim闭上嘴巴，紧紧合上眼睛。

“你什么？”

Jim没有出声，只是牵起Blair的手，覆盖到自己的勃起上。Blair眨了眨眼睛，“你硬了？”

Jim点点头，眼睛仍然闭着。于是Blair开始隔着柔软的布料抚弄手中的硬块。

“就是这样，”Jim的声音含糊不清，“噢，上帝啊，这感觉真好。”让Blair再次吃惊的是，Jim开始朝前挺动臀部，在Blair手中滑动，“真好……”然后Jim摸索着用双手捧起Blair的脑袋，长长的手指纠缠在他的发间，把Blair的的嘴唇再次拉到面前。

Blair呻吟着表示许可，然后Jim的双手出现在他的肩上，随后滑到他的胳臂上，接着他感到Jim的舌头探进他的嘴中，他兴奋地吮吸起来。

这时，Jim的双手已经来到他的腰间，他圈着他的腰，轻轻用力，将Blair推到在地板上。然后Jim的双手顺延而下，隔着牛仔布料抓住他的腿，粗暴地抓住它们然后张开——Jim就这样忽然出现在他的双腿之间，揉捏着他的大腿。

这个比Blair预料的进度快太多了，倒不是说他介意，因为此时的Jim身体温暖、呼吸顺畅——应该说身体温暖，呼吸重得像一头动物。

“天啊，”Jim低声咕哝，“天啊，Sandburg！”Blair弯腰朝前，将两人的坚挺握在一起，满意地听到Jim喉间发出的嘶哑地呻吟。

然后Jim用力地向他挺动，臀部有节奏地做着活塞运动，“这感觉太好了，”他在Blair颈边嘶声说，“上帝啊，真棒——真他妈棒，Sandburg。”而Sandburg发现自己的呼吸正因Jim激烈的动作而变得急促，他的脑海中出现一副强劲的画面：Jim在操他，身体俯在他上方，像现在一样用力，再用力——他猛地闭上双眼，感到裤子底下的阴茎射了出来。

Jim狂乱地深深吸气，Blair知道他能闻到他精液的味道。他睁开双眼，看到Jim的脸因无声的狂喜而扭曲，以及射精的时候，同样的狂喜从头到尾冲刷过他的身体。

Blair轻轻推推Jim的肩膀，Jim马上瘫倒在Blair身上，脸埋进Blair的毛衣。Blair紧紧搂住这副身躯，轻声道，“我爱你。我爱你，Jim，一切都会好起来的。”

Jim点了一下头，脸仍然埋在Blair肩窝。过了一会儿，他侧过头，轻声说，“Sandburg？”

“嗯？”

“我想告诉你一些事，行吗？”

“Jim，你可以告诉我任何事。”这句话似乎非常重要，尤其在看过Jim信中让人抱憾的“我从没告诉过你”之后。

“好的，”Jim紧张的咳嗽几声，“我——呃——”他张张口，又停下，“我——见鬼，Sandburg，”Jim低咒一声，“你别误会，好吗？”

“没问题，”Blair说，忽然也变得紧张起来。耶稣啊，又来了——如果Jim说“Sandburg，这感觉很好，但我还是不想和你一起住”，他会开始尖叫，而且不确定自己能不能停止。

不过这似乎并不是Jim要说的话。“你知道的——刚才发生的事情，我是谁，我们之间，”Jim重新组织语言，Blair对Jim运用的语法结构微笑。

“什么？你是说‘在地板上胡搞，直到我们来都射出来’这件事吗？”Blair帮助阐明。

Jim笑了，尽管笑容嘶哑而虚弱，“没错，就是那个。准确的说，我要告诉你的是关于后半部分。”

Blair思考了一会儿，“你是说‘射出来’这部分？”

“对，”Jim说，似乎对Blair的阐明感到由衷的感激，“关于‘射出来’。”

“‘射出来’怎么了？”Blair问，然后他皱起眉，想到Jim是否有某种恐同倾向。这个可能性实在让人沮丧，他万分艰难才问出下面的问题，“Jim，你是有某种恐同症吗？”

Jim似乎吓了一跳，“不，没有，我不是说这个。”

警报解除，Blair舒了口气，“那就好，抱歉打断了你，忘了这个吧，回到你刚才的部分——关于‘射出来’？”

不过Jim似乎不能那么快忘记，“为什么这么问，难道你有某种恐同症吗？”他抬起头，惊异地盯着Blair。

“我？”Blair想了一会儿，然后摇摇头，“不，我不觉得。”

“但是你一般只和女人上床，不是吗？”Jim问。

“是的，不过，我是说——”Blair停住，摇了摇头，“我对这个没问题，比没问题还没问题——百分百没问题。”

“好的，”Jim说，重新将头埋进Blair的肩窝，“那么，像我刚才说的——”

Blair打断他，“你也只和女人上过床啊，不是吗？”

Jim叹了口气，“其实，这也是我想告诉你的一部分——”

“不知女人？”Blair的眉毛几乎翘到天际，“我的天呐，我做观察员做得太失败了吧！”

“Blair，闭嘴听我说，行吗？你在观察上非常出色，但是在倾听上有时很烂，明白吗？”Blair狠狠咽了口唾沫，闭上嘴巴。“我想说的是——关于‘射出来’这件事……”

Blair等待着，试图做一个好的倾听者，但是Jim又停下了。他听到Jim深深地吸了一口气，觉得这时来一点小小的鼓励也许不是一件坏事，“关于‘射出来’这件事？……”

“是的，”Jim快速接道，“那其实——噢，耶稣啊，”Jim泄气一般嘟哝，“其实我没有过，好吗？”

Blair皱眉，“没有过什么？没有过‘射出来’？你刚刚还射了。”

“对，我刚才射了，而这是一个十足的奇迹。”Jim哼了声，“就是这样，Sandburg——我刚刚射了，但是在此之前，我很久没射过了，你懂吗？我是说，我没有——我不能——我就是……”

这好像在玩字谜游戏，Blair沮丧地想，能让我充个值买第一个字母吗？“不能什么，Jim？不能射？还是不能勃起？到底是什么？”

“是的，以及是的。”Jim低声说。

Blair眨眨眼，“是的，以及是的？”

“是的，以及是的，听清楚了吗？”Jim说，语气忽然愤怒。

“这……呃……你说很久是多久？”Blair困惑地问，“我的意思是，准确地说，从什么时候开始的？”

Jim愤怒地咆哮起来，“你以为从什么时候开始？从这些该死的感官重新上线开始！”

“从该死的感官重新上线开始？”Blair难以置信地重复？

Jm叹息，“你要重复我说的每一句话吗？”

“但是，Jim！”Blair尖声大叫，“从你的感官上线——那是三年前啊！”

“这还用你告诉我？”Jim嘟哝。

“但是，Jim!”Blair 感到毛骨悚然，“我的上帝耶稣玛利亚啊，Jim！为什么你没有提起过？”

Jim坐直身体双手抱胸，“因为这只是感官糟心事中的一部分而已，Sandburg！一小部分！你还不明白吗？欢迎来到我的糟心世界，哈哈。要么过渡刺激，要么接收不到刺激！闻起来很不好、摸起来很不好、尝起来很不好，头痛、晕眩、恶心——这就是哨兵的日常！”Jim忽然闭上嘴巴，抓住Blair，愤怒地说，“你根本不懂我的感觉，不是吗？你根本不知道哨兵到底面对什么！”

这让Blair想起Jim的信，他的脸瞬间变得苍白，“Jim——”

Jim摇摇头，将头扭到一边，“你真的不懂——这件事一点都不好玩。”

“Jim，”Blair恳求地呼唤，伸手紧紧握住Jim的手臂。

“应该说糟透了。”Jim咬紧布满胡茬的下颌，Blair人可以看到一小丛肌肉在短粗的胡须下微微弹跳，“遭到你不会相信。”

“我听见了，”Blair用安静而强烈的语气说，“我真的在听了。”

Blair看到Jim紧紧闭上双眼，现在他可以看出Jim正在收回情绪，“这不是你的错，”Jim胡乱地说，“你一点错都没有，Sandburg——我很抱歉这样说，真的。”

“不，Jim，被道歉——这是我的错。”

Jim瞪着他，“这怎么会是你的错？”

“我是你的向导，”Blair简洁地这样回答，“我的意思是——好吧，并不全是我的错，但是我有部分责任。我应该帮助你的——我可以帮你的——但是你，你推开了我，你现在还在推开我——这部分是你的错。”

Jim看着他，眼里充满悲伤，“Blair……你不必……你不应该——操，你说得不对。”

“我说得很对。”Blair打断他。

“不，”Jim坚持道，声音中充满痛苦，“Blair，你还是一个学生，你还要写你的论文……你不能——”

“Jim，我是你的向导。”

“把你的生活和我绑起来——”

“我可以，Jim。”

“应付我的需求、伤疤和愤怒，还有过敏症和该死的机能障碍和——”

“我可以，Jim。”

“不，该死的你不能！”Jim是如此愤怒而悲伤，Blair感到痛苦的情绪在胸口蔓延，“你不能，我不会允许你这么做，Sandburg， 这不对——”

“Jim，Jim，”Blair抓住他的胳膊，“你阻止不了我。”

“我——”

“你，阻止不了，我。”Blair斩钉截铁地说，“我是一个成年人，我可以自己做——”

“Blair，不……”Jim轻声呻吟，“求你，你不能样，别说这样的话，你不能——”

“你能不能哪怕有一分钟停止做一个殉道者？”Blair恳求，“拜托，Jim！”

“这不对，”Blair顽固地坚持，声音沙哑而破碎。Blair充满抚慰意味的手掌贴上Jim的后背，Jim深深呼吸，发出破风箱一样的声音。老天，Jim的表情疲惫到极点，但他仍强迫自己继续，“我不能把这看作是对的，Blair。我已经被这摊子事困住了，但你不必。”

“但是我愿意，真的，Jim。我自己选择——”

“你根本不知道你在选择什么，”Jim嘲弄地低声说，“你不可以在不知道的时候做出——”

“我知道，”Blair说，手掌轻抚Jim的后背，“我知道的。”他低下头将前额贴紧Jim的侧脸，“我在选择你——还有你的过敏、机能障碍和其它——”

Jim举起颤抖的手覆上Blair的后脑勺，“Blair……”

“——所有东西。太糟糕了，我应该预见的，我的意思是，你生活在城市而不是丛林，这里到处都是化学制剂，各种各样的污染——”

“Blair……”

“——它们会累积，扰乱你的运作系统。我是一个科学家，见鬼，我真的应该是的——我应该早就预料到。但是我会帮你，Jim，我发誓，我会做一个更好的向导——”

“Blair，这不是——”

“不是我的错，我知道。但是我还是会帮你。”

“我——”Jim表情迷惘，“怎么帮？”

Blair忍不住亲亲他的脸颊，露出一个微笑，“嘿，我刚刚就帮到了啊。我给了你三年来第一次勃起，这总是个不小的成绩吧？”Jim盯着他看了一秒，噗地笑出来。

“没错，当然是。”Jim笑着说，这次笑意触及眼底。

“瞧，你之前选择推开我是错的——我得在你身边，这应该存在某种特殊含义或者影响，你明白吗？”Jim咬咬牙，费力地点头，仿佛承认这一点需要花费很大的力气或者让他感到痛苦。“所以我回到你的身边，甚至到更近的地方，”Blair轻声说，“你听到了吗？我会搬回这间公寓——搬到楼上来；我还要知道更多，所有事——你的每个需求，每种痛苦——然后我们好好解决它们。好吗？”

Jim犹豫着，Blair重复道，“好吗？”

“天啊，Blair——你确定？”

“我确定，百分百确定。所以，好吗？”

Jim叹息一声，最后终于说，“好。”Blair微笑，在Jim唇上落下一个轻吻，然后站起身，一只手搭在Jim肩上帮他起身。

“现在到床上去，”Blair说，“然后我们从补充食物开始，我觉得口味清淡的汤比较合适，”Jim摇摇晃晃地站起来，然后感激地回到床上。

“Blair，我不知道该说什么。”Jim说。Blair正从地上捡起枕头和毛毯送回床上。

“很好，你现在应该闭上嘴巴休息。”Blair回答。他在床边坐下，哄着Jim躺下去，将毯子盖在他肩膀处，终于看到Jim舒适地安顿好，然后补充道，“而我呢，我要讲三件事。”

Jim好奇地看着他，两眼下方有深深的眼圈，“是什么？”

“第一，”Blair说，“如果你再做这种混账事，我保证，你永远不会有下一次勃起。你明白我的意思吗？你真的最好明白，Ellison。”

“明白。”Jim小声说，嘴角抽搐。

“第二，我爱你，混蛋。以及也许我是一个糟糕的观察者，但你曾经也做过差劲的警探，你得给我进步的时间。”他伸出手，开始抚摸Jim的前额。

Jim露出一个真正的笑容，“没问题，第三呢？”

Blair的手沿着Jim的脸颊向下，轻柔的拂过，“第三，你知道吗，我真的十分喜欢你的胡子。”他咧嘴一笑，起身往楼下走去，准备煮一锅热汤。

 

（完）


End file.
